edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eds + Vampire
Eds + Vampire is a crossover between Ed ,Edd, n Eddy and Rosario + Vampire. (Note: I am thinking of making this a fanfiction on fanfiction.net.) 'Plot' Tsukune, Moka, and the gang enter year 3 of Youkai Academy and in addition to the usual antics, they meet the Eds. While they are skeptical of the Eds at first, they get to know them, and they become the best of friends. However, they must deal with corrupt students, teachers, and more on this romantic, funny, exciting adventure. 'Ed, Edd, n Eddy characters as protrayed in Eds + Vampire (Note: Lets just assume that this place after BPS)' Ed: Ed is the smartest student in the special-ed class of Youkai Academy. In this universe, Ed is smarter than in Ed, Edd, n Eddy, but is still stupid so as to not make him too OOC. Due to the fact that Ed is the smartest and strongest student in the special-ed class, the other students look up to him as a hero and role model. Ed is the oldest of the three Eds and tries to act as an older brother figure to the others. As an ushi-oni, Ed loves to fight and seeks out strong opponents. In fact Ed loves to fight so much, he tends to fight in his human form to make the fights last longer. One of Ed's greatest strengths in battle is his determination which gives him strength that surpasses the most powerful of monsters. His abilities as an ushi-oni are: Super Strength, NIgh invincibility, and the ability to breath underwater. Edd: Double D is the smartest student in Youkai Academy and always gets perfect scores on his tests. In fact, Double D is so good, he is ranked number 0 on the scoreboards. Double D (like Moka) he has a rosario on his neck. However, unlike Moka's rosario, which prevents her from turning into her true vampire form, Double D's rosario still lets him transform, but is weaker with the rosario. It also doesn't have a mental link because Inner Double D can and will take over if it did. The reason why Double D has a rosario is because his true Shinigami form has a mind of it's own and wants to build a world without humans and just monsters. This side of Double D was born when Double D's hatred for humans grew so great, his Youkai form devoloped it's own will and started killing humans. His powers as a shinigami are: Various Magical abilities, Flight, immortality Can see a persons lifespan, can summon a scythe that only he can weild, can make a person see their own personal hell, and can control how a person dies when their lifespan runs out. Eddy: Eddy still likes to do scams, but they are more honest and he doesn't call them scams. Sometimes he resorts to scamming and gets the crap beat out of him as a result. However, occasionally he does odd jobs around the school. Like other incubi, he is perverted. However, the most the most perverted thing he ever does is, peek on girls and even then he mostly just "reads" magazines. He is also selfish, but not as selfish as he was before Big Picture Show. One personality trait that shines is his laziness. Eddy is so lazy, he always passes the bare minimum on his tests. Eddy also shows some slight sociopathic behavior towards others. His powers as an incubus are: Can mind control someone by making eye contact, shapeshifting, body manipulation, tentacles, illusions, and can make a person see their most perverted fantasies. Edna: She is protrayed as somewhat of a tomboy in this fanfic. The reason why is because she doesn't want to look weak and be one of those girly girls who guys take advantage of. A running gag is that other girls tend to think she is a lesbian because of her tomboyish traits and hobbies. If you don't know what her hobbies are, check out her page on the site. When other guys treat her like she is like every other girl she tends to beat them up. Her powers as dragon are: Elemental breaths and flight. Plank: Due to the fact that Plank is an actual person in this, I wanna give him a profile before the other kids. Plank is Johnny's brother and always hangs out with him because Plank is in a wheelchair. In terms of personality, Plank is sarcastic, sociopathic, sneaky, manipulative, and has a smart mouth. But despite these traits, he does have some redeeming qualities such as: he is loyal to his friends and family, is selfless, and has a never give up attitude. Plank hates the fact that he is handicapped becaue people treat him like he can't do anything on his own. Plank has a habit of driving people away because he feels that most people are idiotic and arrogant. His powers as a zombie are: Immortality, can turn others into zombies, and can copy other monsters abilities by attaching their dead body parts to his body. (other characters coming later.) Ed, Edd, n Eddy characters monster forms: Ed: Ushi-oni. Edd: Shinigami Eddy: Incubus Edna: Dragon Sarah: Vampire (Ed's adopted) Kevin: 1/2 Centaur 1/2 Minotaur Rolf: 1/2 Cyclops 1/2 Troll Nazz: Succubus Johnny and Plank(Plank is real in this): Zombies Jimmy: Alien Kankers: 1/2 Hydra 1/2 Medusa 'What the Monster Forms Look Like' Ed: Has a minotaur's torso with spider's hair instead of bull's hair and spider's legs, the eyes of a spider, two long horns, is covered in orange spider hair, has many sharp teeth, and is about as big as he was in his Edzilla costume. Edd: When his Rosario is on: Half of his body is pale, the other half being that of a skeleton with many spikes and sharp teeth, has a long, curved, double sided scythe, bat wings, has sharp claws on his skeleton halves hands, and his hair grows longer. Eddy: Has tentacles coming out of his back, grows muscles, longer hair, sharp teeth, has a longer tongue and has glowing red eyes. He can also morph his tentacles into wings. Edna: Half transformed: Grows black dragon wings. Fully Transformed: Has scaly black skin, bigger wings, and a long tail. 'Pairings' TsukunexMoka EdxRuby EddxMizore EddyxEdna RolfxKurumu KevinxNazz PlankxYukari JohnnyxLing Ling (Note: Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari will like Tsukune at first like in the show and manga.) 'Relationships' Eddy and Tsukune Eddy and Tsukune have a hard time getting along. Eddy is selfish, lazy, rebellious, arrogant, and perverted, while Tsukune is the opposite. However, Tsukune still respects Eddy more than other male students because he is no where near as perverted as most of the other males. Eddy used to hate Tsukune because he felt that he would have taken advantage of her. In fact, Eddy even tries to kill him during his debut episode. Eddy looks up to Tsukune because he has multiple girls who like him and is impressed because as a incubus, he is naturally skilled at getting girls. In fact, Eddy believes that Tsukune is either part incubus or has some sort of secret that lets him get so many girls, much to the annoyance of Tsukune. So, all in all, while they have their differences, they are still good friends. Edd and Tsukune Out of all of the Eds, Tsukune likes Edd the most. When Edd first meets Tsukune, he thinks that Tsukune is a player because he has multiple girls that like him, and as a result, looks down on him. However, upon learning that the girls naturally like him, he respects Tsukune. Because of Double D's intelligence, Tsukune always counts on him for advice. Sometimes, Tsukune wonders why Double D would hang out with Ed and Eddy. When Tsukune asks him this, Double D says "If it were just Ed and Eddy, they would be MUCH worse than what they are now." Ed and Tsukune Tsukune thinks Ed is weird and finds it hard to get along with him because he smells. While, Ed's lack of intelligence annoys Tsukune sometimes, he still likes Ed for being honest, kind, friendly, hardworking, and most of all, unperverted. As an ushi-oni, Ed sees Tsukune as a great rival and tends to attack him out of nowhere. Because of this, Tsukune is a bit paranoid and tends to look around for any signs of Ed so he can be prepared. When Ed learns Tsukune is a modified human, he acts cold towards him at first because humans killed his birth parents. However, he eventually realizes that he shouldn't hate all humans over what a couple of humans did. Edna and Tsukune Edna is the first female friend that Tsukune has that DOESN'T have a crush on him. At first, when Tsukune meets Edna, she doesn't want to be Tsukune's friend because she thinks he is a sexist pig for having so many girls and tries to get the girls to stop hanging out with Tsukune, they think that it is because she is trying to take Tsukune for herself. When the girls call her out, she decides to kill Tsukune because she feels that he is friends with them for one reason. Later, she learns the truth that the girls honestly like him and decides to spare him. She also tells the girls that she doesn't like Tsukune THAT way and she becomes closer to Tsukune. According to Edna, she doesn't like Tsukune that way because she doesn't want to be one of those girls who are fawning over pretty boys all the time. Eddy and Moka During his debut appearance, Eddy tries to get Moka to ditch Tsukune and go for him. In addition to hating Tsukune because he caught the eye of Moka, he also hated Tsukune because Kurumu liked him and wanted to protect her and as a result, got his butt kicked. Although Eddy may not be as bad as the other students in the school, when he gets out of control, Moka realizes that Eddy needs to be put in his place and he becomes a little better. Outer Moka's opinion of Eddy is "Once you get to know him, he's not that bad." Inner Moka's is this "Unlike the other trash at this school, he at least has standards." Edd and Moka Other than Tsukune, Edd is Moka's best male friend. Moka and Edd met each other as young children when Moka's father hosted a party to celebrate Kokoa's birth. They were introduced by their fathers because Edd's father and Moka's father were college buddies. Moka feels she can get along with Edd because they have a lot in common. Inner Moka doesn't like Edd as much as Outer Moka does because he is a shinigami who are said to be SSSS class monsters. Double D's sarcasm and OCD-like nature sometimes annoy Moka, but she wouldn't say that out loud. Edd used to have a crush on Moka when they were younger, but upon learning that she liked Tsukune, he was slightly heartbroken. Moka disliked Double D for a while when he said Tsukune was a player because she thought he was saying it out of jealousy. However, when she learned Double D really did think Tsukune was a player, she managed to help Double D and Tsukune become friends by explaining that he wasn't. Moka was the only girl Double D hanged out with on a regular basis, and as a result, is shy and fearful around other girls. However, Moka later helps Double D deal with other girls, to the point where he finally manages to tell his feelings to Mizore. Ed and Moka Like many other students, Moka believes that Ed is weird. Due to the fact that Ed hates vampires, they had a rocky start at first. But, when she managed to make Ed reconsider his opinion of vampires, they become friends. Outer Moka thinks of Ed as an older brother type figure because he tries to protect those who are weaker than him. Inner Moka, however, sees Ed as a stupid, but worthy opponent. Moka hates the fact that Ed tends to jump Tsukune out of nowhere and tries to break up the fights between them. Ed has different relationships with Moka's 2 personalities. He sees Outer Moka as a friend and protects her from those who would try to hurt her. He sees Inner Moka as rival. Edna and Moka Although Edna is a tomboy who mostly does boyish activities, she and Moka hang out a lot. Outer Moka sees Edna as a role model because she proves that girls can get guys and still be tough. Inner Moka likes Edna the most out of all the Eds because she thinks Edna is cool. Eddy and Kurumu Eddy and Kurumu are cousins. However, they act like siblings towards each other. When Eddy learned that Kurumu liked Tsukune, he thought that Tsukune was just gonna take advantage of her and tried to kill him. However, Kurumu told Eddy that Tsukune was nothing like that and he gained a SLIGHT liking towards Tsukune. They tend to fight verbally and physically. Kurumu tends to make fun of Eddy because of his height, while Eddy makes fun of Kurumu by saying her breasts are fake which leads to physical fights. However, despite these differences, they still love each other as family. Edd and Kurumu When Kurumu first meets Double D, she hates him because he says that Tsukune is a player. However, upon learning that he was trying to look out for them, she becomes his friend. Before Moka helps him with his girl problem, Double D was nervous around Kurumu not only because she was a girl, but also because of her large breasts. Ed and Kurumu (Can't think of a description) Edna and Kurumu (Can't think of a description) Eddy and Yukari Eddy thinks of Yukari as a little brat and Yukari thinks of Eddy as an annoying, perverted, lazy, greedy, egotistic loser. The only thing Yukari likes about Eddy is the fact that he is a sneaky prankster and tries to be as good a prankster as him. Edd and Yukari Yukari hates Edd because he is the one student that is smarter than her. Also, to her, Double D's use of big words is a way of showing off his intelligence. To add fuel to the fire, she thinks that since Double D's does deeds for the teachers, the teachers give him the highest grades. Because of Double D's relationship with the teachers, she calls him teacher's pet instead of his real name. However, she eventually changes her attitude towards him once she sees his great intelligence for herself. Also, like many other characters, she is curious about what is under Double D's hat, to the point of making a prank designed to take his hat off. Ed and Yukari (Can't think of a description) Edna and Yukari (Can't think of a description) Eddy and Mizore (Can't think of a description) Edd and Mizore (Can't think of a description) Ed and Mizore (Can't think of a description) Edna and Mizore (Can't think of a description) Eddy and Ruby (Can't think of a description) Edd and Ruby Ruby hates Double D when she finds out Double D is the shinigami that killed her mother and feels that he is wrong for thinking that it is justified because he is a shinigami. However, when she learns that it is a law for shinigami to kill when they see a persons lifespan run out, she forgives him. Ed and Ruby Ed likes Ruby a lot and tries to get her to return his affections. At first, Ruby believes that Ed only likes her for her body like most other boys. However, she sees that Ed truly likes her for who she is during a fight with a sedutive shapeshifter, when he doesn't succumb to the shapeshifters tricks and says that his heart belongs to Ruby only, and starts returning his feelings for her. Ed likes Ruby so much, he doesn't get aroused when he sees girls other than Ruby naked or wearing revealing outfits. Edna and Ruby (Can't think of a description) Eddy and Gin Eddy looks down upon Gin because he is a huge pervert. Gin calls Eddy a hypocrite because he is perverted too. However, Eddy says that although he may be perverted, he is nowhere near as perverted as Gin. To make sure Gin doesn't mess with Kurumu, Eddy lets Gin "read" his magazines sometimes. Edd and Gin (Can't think of a description) Ed and Gin (Can't think of a description) Edna and Gin (Can't think of a description) (More coming soon) 'Episodes' #Ushi-oni and a vampire: The Newspaper Club meets Ed, the smartest Student in Special-ed. They are distrustful of him when they learn that he beat up his teacher. Later on, it turns out that Ed had a good reason for his actions. As it turns out, the teacher was about to take advantage of one of the female students and Ed attacked him out of retaliation. The Newspaper Club and Ed confront the teacher and he reveals his true form, a gargoyle. Everyone has trouble battling him because of his stone hard skin, however, Ed uses his great strength to weaken his skin and Tsukune deals the finishing blow. After beating him Ed is about to kill the teacher, but Tsukune decides it would be a much more fitting punishment if they made him admit what he did. In the end the teacher is exposed in the schools newspaper and immediatly fired, and Ed joins the Newspaper Club and declares Tsukune his rival. #Childhood friend and a vampire: Moka meets with her childhood friend Edd. When he calls Tsukune a player, she gets mad and says she hates him. Edd, thinking that Tsukune is really a player, tries to turn the girls against him. #Cousin and a vampire:The Newspaper club meets Eddy who hates Tsukune for some reason. Eddy keeps spreading false rumors about Tsukune, and everyone except his friends hate him. It's up to Tsukune to fix is ruined reputation. However, when the girls try to help Tsukune, Eddy decides to take more drastic measures by taking Tsukune out. Eddy manages to convince Tsukune by telling him that he is planning to kill Moka out of spite, and that he'll spare her if he meets him at the school at night alone. When Tsukune does so, Eddy's tentacles appear out of nowhere and starts choking Tsukune. However, the girls (and Gin) show up. As it turns out, Tsukune actually told everyone else about Eddy. Eddy threatens to snap Tsukune's neck if they come any closer. However, Yukari uses her magic to get Tsukune out of Eddy's grasp and a fight ensues. In the ensuing chaos, Eddy accidently strikes Kurumu, and breaks down crying. Eddy reveals that he spread rumors about Tsukune and tried to kill him for Kurumu's sake. Kurumu explains that Tsukune is not a guy who would take advantage of a girl and Eddy apologizes. And, as a plot twist, it turns out that Eddy is Kurumu's cousin! #FramED and a Vampire: Ed has been caught performing various misdeeds around the school and is kicked out of the newspaper club. However, Ed claims that he has been framed, which no one believes since people clearly saw him doing the misdeeds. A student named Mitsuki says she believes Ed and tries to help Ed clear his name. While helping him, she also tries to seduce Ed, but Ed tells her Ruby is the girl he likes and Mitsuki gets angry and plans to kill Ruby. Meanwhile, the other 2 Eds believe that Ed may not have done the actions he has been framed for. The others dismiss their comments and Gin jokingly asks " If Ed didn't do it, who did?" However, Double D says that if Ed didn't do the actions, then it must have either been some sort of shapeshifting monster or some kind of illusion. Double D also finds it suspious that Mitsuki would come out of nowhere and say she believes that Ed didn't do anything and was framed. After hearing this, the Newspaper club feels guilty for kicking Ed out and decides to help Double D find the person who framed Ed. Later, Moka comes and tells Ruby that she found something in the gym that may prove that Ed is innocent. Moka and Ruby go to the gym and Moka locks the door. Ruby asks why she did that and Moka attacks Ruby. "Moka" reveals herself to actually be Mitsuki and tells her that she is going to kill her for stealing the heart of her love. Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes